Artificial sport surfaces are used throughout the world and in many different applications. For example, artificial surfaces can be used in arenas in the form of turf or playing surfaces for such sports as football, soccer, track and field and tennis to name just a few. In addition, there is another field where artificial surfaces are used, namely, in equestrian applications, such as racetracks, exercise areas and equestrian performance or training rings for horses and ponies. Depending upon the specific application and end use (sport, etc.), the composition and characteristics of the artificial surface will vary. For example, for the game of football or soccer, the artificial surface resembles natural grass, while for the sports of tennis and track and field, the surface is a more hardened surface, such as a dirt surface, clay surface, etc.
As a result of the widespread use in many different applications, there are numerous artificial surfaces on the market.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,192 to Freed, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, teaches a method of improving a turf surface by adding about 0.1 to 0.5 percent by weight of synthetic fibers into areas that contain turf or soil such that the synthetic fibers anchor the turf beneath the surface and mix with the turf above the surface. Similarly, Freed has invented two other soil reinforcement methods; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,691 and 4,867,614, both to Freed, which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference, disclose the reinforcement of soil by mixing together soil and about 0.1 to 0.5 percent by weight of man-made fiber forming substances and/or fiberglass ('614) or thermoplastic polymers and/or fiberglass ('691).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,420 to Dury, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a method of making a sport surface by laying at least one flexible, water-permeable material containing sand on a water-permeable surface and placing a sheet or resilient material on top of it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,933 to Armond, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a sport surface comprising a layer of sand mixed with less than 1.0% by weight of long synthetic fibers, which is laid on top of a prepared drainage base. The Armond surface requires copious amounts of water on a frequent basis in order to prevent the surface from drying out and becoming hard and non-resilient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,462 to Malmgren et al., which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a method of preparing soil to improve its porosity and reduce it from being compacted. The method comprises loosening the top layer of soil and mixing at least about 10% by volume of solid rubber particles and grass seed into the soil layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,320 to Meredith et al., which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, teaches a sport surface which comprises a pile fabric and a layer of rubber coated mineral grains (e.g., sand) in which the pile is partly submerged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,283 to Haas, Jr., which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a synthetic turf playing surface which comprises a subsurface layer (e.g., concrete, clay, dirt, etc.), a moisture barrier layer, a pile fabric layer and a compacted top-dressing layer.
Notwithstanding the aforementioned advancements in sport surfacing, there remains a need for a sport and recreational surface which is stable, water-resistant, easily drained, easily and inexpensively manufactured, resistant to compaction, and hard enough to provide resistance, yet resilient enough to also provide a cushion.